1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a hobby toy track installed around a Christmas tree.
2. Field of Invention
The problem to which my invention is directed was approached in the past by placing the hobby track at the base of the tree, on the floor. This placement of the hobby track on the floor has two distinct disadvantages;
(1) The placement of the hobby track on the floor enables small children or pets to obtain access to the track and its host objects like but not limited to a model railroad train set creating a potential hazardous situation and or a maintenance problem.
(2) The placement of the track on the floor also creates a interference problem with the common practice of placing Christmas gifts at the base of the tree on the floor beneath the tree.